


Free Pie?

by Grumpymagrat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpymagrat/pseuds/Grumpymagrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys stop for lunch. Just some crack I wrote after working free pie day at work.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Supernatural nor am I making any money off this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Pie?

Sam pulled into the parking lot of the nondescript strip mall glancing over at his brother snoozing in the passenger seat. That damn last hunt had taken too much out of him; otherwise he never would've let Sam drive.

"Hey man wake up."

"Huh? Where are we? Why'd we stop?"

"Food, Dean. Come on, out."

Walking up to the restaurant they noticed several people milling around outside, one dressed up as a lion. Warily eyeing the lion, Dean glances at Sam "Um..?"

Sighing Sam says, "Come on. I'm hungry. Just ignore it."

Reaching for the door Dean is suddenly engulfed in a hug from the lion. Sam is laughing as Dean tries to free himself from the hug while the girls with the lion giggle and say "Welcome to the Classic Café. Enjoy your lunch."

Finally freed of the lion hug, Dean and Sam enter the restaurant. After about a ten minute wait they are finally seated at a booth near the window. A smiling petite, tired looking redheaded, waitress comes to their table.

"Hi guys, what can I get you?"

Dean having seen the special board says, "I'll have the Jumbo sausage patty sandwich."

"Do you want that with the soup, salad or fries?"

"Fries, sweetheart."

"What would you like to drink?"

"Coke."

"And for you honey?" turning to Sam.

"The grilled chicken salad."

"The whole or the half?"

"The whole."

"What type of dressing?"

"Ranch."

"Drink?"

"Ice tea no lemon."

When the food arrives Dean asks, "What's with the lion outside?"

"Oh that. That's just the Kingston mascot. They are buying pie for everybody today."

Dean perks up at that, "Pie? Free Pie?"

"Yep, sweetie. So decide what you'd like and I'll go get it."

Dean smiles, "Cherry!"

Looking at Sam, "And you honey?"

"Banana cream."

Finishing their meal and pies and wishing their waitress a good day, they leave the restaurant. Seeing the lion, Dean grabs it and gives it a great big hug. "Thanks for the pie."

Sammy smacks Dean, "Let's go."

"Ok, Sammy let's hit the road."


End file.
